1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves those devices used in archery to support the arrow on the side of the bow during target shooting and hunting conditions. More specifically, the invention relates to an archery arrow support device using a rigidly-constructed, spring-loaded yoke assembly as the supporting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As stated in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,092 and 4,569,325, prior art has recognized the problems inherent in the drawing and releasing of a bowstring without causing inconsistent vertical and lateral displacement forces to be imposed on the arrow which influence it to assume inconsistent bending patterns on impact of release and during acceleration out of the bow. Vertical displacement force is intentionally achieved by nocking the arrow somewhat above the horizontal center line of force, influencing the arrow to assume a downward bend at the impact of release. Unintentional vertical displacement forces are present due to inconsistent release problems, variations in pressure in the archer's bow arm and hand, and unavoidable imbalances in the bow limbs, all of which are transferred to the bowstring and to the arrow nocked thereon. Lateral displacement force is generated by lateral displacement of the bowstring at the instant of release, the finger style of shooting causing the greatest degree of displacement, and modern mechanical release devices causing little or no lateral displacement.
Lateral displacement of the bowstring is also caused by any lateral movement of the archer's bow hand, wrist, arm, or body or by torque built into the bow during manufacture due to inconsistency in alignment and limb balance. Lateral displacement of the accelerating arrow shaft can be caused by interaction of vertical and lateral arrow-supporting members of the arrow support system. Prior art recognizes that any lateral displacement is undesirable using cushioning devices to compensate for it.
Arrow support devices which minimize these problems are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,092 and 4,569,325. The present invention is directed towards improving the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,092 and 4,569,325.
Other devices are used to compensate for variations in vertical displacement, assuming that lateral displacement is not present when using mechanical release devices. Exemplary of additional archery arrow support devices of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,847,593; 2,665,679; 2,743,716; 3,059,631; 3,108,584; 3,285,327; 3,292,607; 3,372,686; 3,482,563; 3,494,347; 3,698,375; 3,757,764; 3,828,757; 3,871,352; 3,890,951; 3,918,428; 4,119,078; 4,324,221; 4,917,072; and 5,103,797.
In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,092 and 4,569,325, it was stated that both vertical and lateral displacement forces may be present during release and acceleration of the shot, and that it is apparent that if two displacement forces-one in the vertical direction and one in the lateral direction-act in combination on the arrow during release and acceleration, a net force is imparted to the arrow which will influence the arrow to bend along a theoretical net line of force. It is also apparent that if the vertical and lateral displacement forces are of inconsistent amplitude, the degree of difference between the values of the two forces will produce radial inconsistency of the theoretical net line of force, causing the arrow to bend and fly accordingly.
As known in the art, some archers use their fingers to grip the bowstring while drawing the bowstring backward to bend the bow, and to release the bowstring. Other archers use a release aid which prevents their fingers from touching the bowstring. It has been found that when using a properly tuned bow, finger shooters cause the first bend of the arrow to be generally toward 4:00 o'clock and release aid shooters will cause the first bend of the arrow to be toward 6:00 o'clock.
An arrow support device which could be adjusted to accommodate both finger shooters and release shooters, and the individual characteristics of both shooters, would thus enable a bow to be further tuned to the individual archer.